Piano Keys
by InvisionVision
Summary: She was never noticed. Even Sawada Tsunayoshi was more known than her. She was only in the lime light when she was by a piano. And that was how she caught the prefects' attention, with old piano keys. HibarixOC


**Piano Keys**

_She was never noticed. Even Sawada Tsunayoshi was more known than her. She was only in the lime light when she was by a piano. And that was how she caught the prefects' attention, with old piano keys. HibarixOC _

**_Chapter one: Silent_**

A loud bell rung, indicating that school was over. Junior high students ran from court yards to the front gates, rushing home quickly to get away from the hell called school. Many students stretched and sighed in relief. The students that were involved in clubs quickly rushed to their destination, avoiding a certian head prefect. And soon, everything was silent, with a few distant calls from those who were involved in sports.

Hibari Kyoya roamed around the court yard. His second in command, Kusakabe Tetsuya was not present, as Testu had caught a fever. Hibari Kyoya did not want the sickness to spread around Namimori and commanded Testu to stay put.

As he walked through the court a curious sound caught his attention. He quickly fastened his pace and walked towards the sound. It was coming from a closed window. And sure enough, he knew which room it was, it was the old music room, there had not been a choir teacher in Namimori, even before Hibari had came. He raised a brow as he heard a piano key being hit.

He whirled around and entered the building where the room was. And without another thought he slammed the old music room open.

Nothing. Nothing was there, even the dust looked the same and old piano was still as old as it seemed. Hibari scoffed, there was no way the piano played by itself, nor was it that he had heard wrong.

Irritated, he pulled out his cellphone.

"Testu. Tomorrow morning lock the door to the old music room." He quickly said. He shut his phone and roamed around the school once again, but with a piano note stuck in his head.

* * *

"Kyo-san, I've locked the music room."

Hibari nodded and looked back at the paper work that he was doing. Tetsu still had not left when Hibari looked up.

"What?"

"Uhh... It's just that I was wondering why you locked up the music room."

"..."

Tetsuya shifted uncomfortably. "I-I'll go patrol the west side of Namimori." He shuffled out of the disciplinary room.

Hibari Kyoya stayed silent and sure enough he heard the same piano sound from yesterday. He got up from his chair and put down his paper work, he pulled out his trusty tonfas and began to march towards the sound.

Once he had gotten there he opened the door...

It was locked.

How was it possible? He shook the door. The piano suddenly stopped, and an eerie air carried it's way to Hibari. He growled, he broke the door with a swift hit of his tonfa.

And again, no one was in the room. His eyes shifted around the room, what caught his attention was an open window. the dark curtains flew with the breeze. He rushed to the window and craned his head through the small window. Now he knew where the culprit got in. He would bite them to death, no matter what.

Later, when Tetsuya got back from patrolling he said that no one was to be found. He didn't bump into a single person, up until the bell rung. Then crowds of students bustled past him. Hibari's eye's twitched, so the student blended in with others, eh? It was annoying.

Hibari barked, "Patrol the area again. And fix the door to the music room."

Tetsuya did not question his boss this time.

During the evening, when locking up Namimori the windows and door was shut and locked up. Never again should Hibari Kyoya hear the annoying sounds of a piano.

* * *

There it was again, the piano. Hibari gripped onto his tonfas as he shoveled past the crowds of students hissing,

"Kamikorosu."

Once he reached the door, he simply crushed it down. The piano was not used, the window was shut and locked up, and the room was still dusty.

God, was he going insane?

"You broke the door." A soft voice piped up.

Hibari swiveled around to face a pale girl with black hair and brown eyes. Her frame was small and short and her mid length hair fell straight down her shoulder.

Hibari, who towered her, glared at the random girl. The girl didn't run off scared or flinch, nor did she squeal with excitement. (Hibari had it with the girls who screeched whenever he said "Kamikorosu.")

He pulled out his tonfas. "I'm in a bad mood right now."

"I can see that." The girl had said in a matter of fact tone. "I'll leave you alone." She turned on her heel and walked off. After the girl had left Hibari suddenly felt a wash of relief inside of him, but that seemed to irked him. Why was he feeling relief? The only time Hibari would ever feel relief was when he was standing over his opponents' dead body.

Hibari thought for a moment where he would go from here, he decided the rooftop would be the best choice. He's had it with paper work, next time he would make Tetsu do all of them.

As Hibari set his foot on the rooftop a question stuck his mind: who was that girl? She had no distinct figures on her, so Hibari could not remember clearly. He humphed as he began to nap, he would see her face in the morning, he would be at the gates tomorrow watching herbivores anyways.

* * *

It seemed like the piano had not stopped at all. Testuya left for home, since he was "getting sick" again. It was at the end of school once more and Hibari began quickening his pace to the old music room. This time, the door was unlocked. He decided to take a different approach, by being quiet.

The piano played a fifteen second interval, then something stopped Hibari, a voice.

_mukashi sore ha tooi mukashi_

A long long time ago,  
_mirai ha mada mada zutto saki de_

when the future was still a long way ahead,  
_kitto ima to ha chibau hibi ga_

you completely thought "I'm sure there days  
_matteru mono da to katte ni omotteita_

completely different from today waiting for me."

The soft voice stopped when a wrong key on the piano was hit. Hibari opened the door.

The girl that he saw earlier was sitting on the old stool. She looked up at Hibari, "Hello, are you in a better mood?" She questioned him. Hibari narrowed his eyes,

"No." He walked towards her, but stopped when he saw an old key sitting on the top of the piano.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed to the key. The girl looked at the key. "It's a secret." She said after quirking a corner of her lips up.

Hibari scoffed, taking out his tonfas, "You aren't allowed to be in here, you've broken the rules. Kamikorosu."

The girl put a hand up. "This is actually a club. I'm not breaking the rules, I have a name sheet of all the students who signed up for the music club." The girl reached into her bag and held out a piece of paper, Hibari snatched it.

Certainly, the herbivore wasn't breaking any rules, but she forgot one. " Where's the rest of your club members? There has to be more than one present."

The girl blinked. "Really?" Hibari smirked, a chance to-

"That isn't a rule, Hibari-san."

"What?" He hissed. There was no way-

The girl, who now had her handbook held it out and pointed to the rules about club activities, "There must be at least one student present to continue on with the activities." She read out loud. This time Hibari snatched the book and read the rules... He was wrong?

The girl smiled triumphantly, but stayed as humble as she could. "Well then, I have to practice. You're welcome to stay, Hibari-san." The girl took the book and the paper and placed them back in her book bag. She began playing the piano once more. Hibari left the music room.

For once, Hibari Kyoya was beaten without getting physically beaten. He stayed silent as he began to patrol Namimori once again.

* * *

_A/N: Posted up another story~! Yay! The other story is called Relationship Status. Please support me on that and on this! Thanks everyone! And the song that the girl was singing was called 'Owari he Mukau Hajimari no Uta' by Supercell. The song is so good! Go check it out ^_^ Please **R&R.**_


End file.
